


symphony

by MakesCentsNotSense



Series: ye old dream fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, No Beta We Die Like L'Manbergians, Traitor GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), also have to give credit to that video i saw on reddit, go read the fic this was inspired by, i keep things platonic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesCentsNotSense/pseuds/MakesCentsNotSense
Summary: A violin plays.Not actually, of course—the screams and shouts of battle are too loud for any sort of music to be heard. But Dream hears the music loud and clear.___Rated Mature for blood and injury + quite a bit of swearing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ye old dream fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 326





	symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinxku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So cold so tired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133096) by [Pinxku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku). 



> go read the fic this was inspired by! i love angst way too much and i know this is pretty similar to that one but hey content is content

A violin plays.

Not actually, of course—the screams and shouts of battle are too loud for any sort of music to be heard. But Dream hears the music loud and clear.

A violin plays. The bittersweet melody washes over Dream. It reminds him of regret.

The shouts get closer. No, no—one shout gets closer. It's desperate, injured. Dream can't seem to care. He wishes that they'd bring a blanket. It's a hot summer day and Dream cold.

A flute joins the violin. They play a airy, haunting tune—one that you'd never hear from Tommy's kazoo. Dream thinks that it compliments the violin well.

A voice in Dream's mind is yelling at him, instilling a sense of urgency. It tells him to get up, to run, to hide, to get help. Dream buries it. He's too tired.

(" _WHERE THE FUCK IS DREAM?!"_ )

The violin and flute prance together, steadily growing in intensity before a piano hops into the fray. It plays a riff ( ~~it sounds off~~ ). Dream likes riffs. When Tubbo plays riffs, his hands fly over the keys. It sounds beautiful, like a cascade of music. A roaring waterfall that Dream never wants to end. ( ~~It doesn't go well with the sad violin and the unsettling flute.~~ )

Dream hopes the shouts will stop. He hopes that whatever is causing all the noise would go away. He can't focus on his music when the shouts grow ever so near. The screams are threatening to drown out the music.

( _"Wilbur's losing his shit. We need Dream_ now!)

He's barely aware of his surroundings. Not like it matters. Last he checked, he was in Tommy's house. Should be safe, right?

~~Sapnap erupts in fury, starting a deadly duel between him and Dream. George observes, not bothering to help. Dream can't focus properly. His eyes blur and he loses his step. Sapnap's knife sinks into his side. He walks away. George shoots an arrow behind him, not looking back. Not noticing how it lands perfectly in his stomach.~~

~~Dream's friends walk away.~~

( _"I got an e-chest at my place, Tubbo. Hopefully we can find a communicator there....Tell Wilbur we need more time!_ _"_ )

Dream hears two people stumble into the alcove that Dream is in. The symphony stops abruptly. Dream flinches, pain jabbing through the fog of his mind. Wasn't he supposed to feel that before?

Dream's mask is slipping, covering his eyes. He can't see. A jagged crack lets in a bit of light. Dream shuts his eyes. He wants to sleep, but he's too cold. Dream hopes the two people have brought blankets.

A hand touches his shoulder and shakes him gently. The movement jostles the arrow slightly and the wound starts to ooze blood. Sound is starting to filter through the watery bubble Dream had shut himself in.

"—ly _shit_ , Dream, what the fuck happened?" a voice exclaims. Dream knows it's time. He can't hide anymore. It doesn't matter that it's cold, doesn't matter that he's tired. He has to get up. Dream forces his eyes open.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: triggerfishinabucket (that's my mcyt sideblog)
> 
> i saw my dumpster fire of an attempt at 5+1 and i said "hey! let's not do that" so to appease my stupid brain that hates commitment this is a one-shot


End file.
